Smash Mansion and one more
by Fuzzdufuz
Summary: Taylor, your average videogame lover, gets transported in to the word of Super Smash Brothers. What is going on? Why is she there? What will happen? Now with more frequent, longer updates
1. Just a Normal Summer Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places in this, I'm just writing it for fun. I think everyone knows that, on with the story!**

{First Fanfic ever, ha, this has to be good. Read it, like it, whatever.}

No matter how much I seem to ramble, it will be evident in the future of this story. And my rambles will never be boring

_**Introduction:**_

I'm not going to put twice as much effort into this story to try and explain every single detail to you, I will also put everything you need to know right here. 

The setting is a random city in California U.S.A and Smash Mansion (More commonly referred to and known as Brawl Manor in this fanfic)

All Super smash brothers characters are in this (yes, all 42 of them!) With Master Hand and Crazy Hand thrown in there too. 

Link, Young Link, and Toon Link are all separate characters. Same thing goes for Zelda and Sheik and Zero Suit Samus and Samus.

And now for the Fanfic already

"Thanks man!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked out of the store, candy and soda in hand. Coming out from the cool air conditioned store to the summer heat. Air conditioning always sucked in my opinion, sure it means the room you're in will be cooler, but when you go back outside it's just as hot. And as I jogged over to my bicycle, the heat was magnified by the black asphalt 10x more thanks to it.

Sure. It was a normal summer day. Blazing hot and miserable, unbearable in every single way known to man, but I was going over to Jace's house, where _maybe _I could get some relief. _Explanations _always sucked in my opinion, but you need one anyways. Jace is my best friend, he lives really close so it isn't a hassle to hang out with him, he sits next to me in every class we have together at school, and we are our own people. We were just geeks in disguise technically. For we both love video games.

Now I don't regret it, being a video game geek, but at the same time I do. But mostly I never mention that tinge of regret, it's stupid.

Stuffing the three packs of sour gummy worms and two cans of root beer in my backpack I slid on to my bike and was off humming _Sonic the Hedgehog _theme to myself. You know, I was always obsessed with music from video games, it was so epic and well put together, in _my _opinion.

I cruised around the streets finally stopping at Jace's apartment building. Hopping off my bike I rode it into the shade of the stairs leading up to the first floor apartments. Locked and hidden I left my bike in the shade as I ran up the stairs.

_Knock…knock...knock_

My fist hit the window three times first softly then a bit harder. Concrete reflects heat, and again I was in the middle of it. One light grey eye peeked through the curtains of the window.

"Did you bring the uh….stuff." A voice said from behind the curtains.

"Jace, stop 'acting' like an idiot and let me in. And duh I brought it." I replied rolling my eyes and holding up the soda and candy.

"Ah, snarky today are we? Anyways, first door's open." The voice mentioned leaving the window.

"Idiot." I muttered grinning slightly. I opened the door into the apartment building that was propped open with a painted rock. I grinned again, the rock had been painted with a symbol holding three triangles formed into a bigger triangle. A triforce in gold paint.

Jace stood in the door way of the 13th door on the left side of the hallway.

"It's Miss Snarky Taylor stepped in boredom from head to toe. Did she bring the stuff?"

"You're an idiot." I said walking down the hall to meet him.  
"Why am I an idiot?" Jace asked straightening up as I came closer.

"You said stepped, the correct word is _steeped." _I mentioned as I stood in front of him. He rolled his eyes

"Oh stop being a smart-ass." He muttered letting me pass through the doorway. I stopped and faced him.

"Then stop being a dumb-ass."

A smile crossed his face.

"What's with the uh…bow?" He asked flicking my golden bow I had in my long straight dark brown hair. I blinked my brown eyes angrily.

"Tribute to Kid Icarus, you know I always wear something as a tribute to him on Saturdays.

"Alright then miss snarky, guess what we have today?" He asked smirking.

_Great, it's Mario Kart, I know it's Mario Kart. I suck at that! _I thought looking at his left hand. He opened it to reveal the word BRAWL written in black sharpie.

"Oh man are you going to get owned today Jace!" I yelled running over to the T.V and sitting in my bean bag chair.

One Game

Two Games had passed as Jace suddenly stood up, pausing the game.

"What?" I asked looking up annoyed at him.

"Uh…" Was all he managed to say before making a wild dash to the bathroom.

"Great…." I muttered turning back to the game, but it wasn't the normal game anymore.

I couldn't take my eyes off of it, everything else in the room started to blur, then the game started to blur. The light got brighter and brighter until it was like a Nintendo D.S Lite set on it's highest brightness level in the dark. Except this hurt even worse. I made the mistake of closing my eyes the try and shield away the light. Three colors. Black. Blue. Green. That's all I saw before my back hit something hard as a rock. The wind was knocked out of me, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't open my eyes.

"What's-a that?" A heavy Italian accented voice said. I heard the sound of footsteps.

"Like, oh my god! Go get your brother!" A higher, more girly voice squealed.

_What the hell?_ I thought.

**Alright, what do you think? Good? Bad? You tell me. Want me to write more? I will if it's wanted. I know this is like a year late for the whole brawl fandom thing, but I am still in love with this game. Tell me what you think, I'll write more even if you don't want me to. This is just the beginning…**

**More to come, much, much longer, more detail, less rambling.  
**


	2. I woke up in another demension

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of everything I put into this story, my OC and storyline is it. So just** **back off**

Just letting you know that I will call Pokémon trainer Ash because that is pretty much his name, plus, everyone calling him Pokémon trainer all the time would be weird 

(Hope you like this new chapter, it should have a little more fan-fictioness to it)

_Move, breathe, talk, get up! Do anything you stupid body! _I thought desperately as I heard footsteps running away. My breath came back in a flash and I was breathing again. _Well that's a start…_

"Oh, I like hope Crazy doesn't like throw a fit over someone new getting here." The girl's voice said from beside me. She tried pushing me up into a sitting position but kept failing. Another voice sounded from a little bit away. Footsteps….familiar sounding footsteps….where could I have heard them?

_Open your eyes!_ Screaming in my head would do no difference, I could only wait and see what these people would do.

A warm cheery voice spoke to the girl. "Whoa, what happened here, who is _that?_" The voice asked I suspected its bearer was a boy.

"She just fell out of nowhere! I sent Mario to go get his brother, or like his counter sort of, to see if there's anything wrong with her. Oh, I don't know what to do!" The girl yelped finally leaning me against her.

"She's no smasher, that's for sure."

_Mario? His brother? Counter? A…Smasher? Where the hell am I!?!_

After that I just plain couldn't concentrate. There was some yelling, and some people started carrying me around. I knew we had gone inside, it felt slightly darker and cooler than it was where I had fallen, supposedly outside of wherever I was now. More yells, this time more distinct, more _familiar._

I must have heard "Who is that?" and "What happened" a million times as people carried me. One voice stood out from the rest, it hit me like a memory;

"Dude, who is that, what happened?" The voice said. It was calm and soothing, and it belonged to a boy.

_I know that voice…_

"We have no idea, Peach said she just appeared, and Doc thinks she fell from somewhere, hard." There was that cheery voice again.

_Wait, Peach?_

Footsteps followed around me abound with small bits of chatter I couldn't quite hear. They put me down in a bed and a hand gripped mine, I instantly felt comfort wash over me and I fell asleep, or blacked out, I'm not sure which.

_Ugh, what happened? _I thought hours later, unaware of where I was.

_I-I didn't go home from Jace's, did I? No, wait. I didn't! I was about to final K.O him with a back Arial with Pit, wasn't I? Then why am I he-_

I heard a yawn from beside me, and my eyes blinked open silently. I was staring up at a white ceiling. Turning my head I could see the rest of the room, it looked like a hospital. But there was a huge window with a spectacular view. My head flew by words to describe it, wonderful, amazing, remarkable, fascinating, incredible! Mountains and valleys with forests and rivers crisscrossing along the landscape far from the ordinary hospital room view.

My head turned back to where I had heard the yawn come from and my hair covered my eyes. A boy sat next to me in a chair, leaning back and staring at the wall. His brown hair covered most of his eyes, but even then, the color stood out brightly. They were the color of a perfect blue sky, much like the one outside the window. He looked so familiar though! I felt like I knew him, but he should look different, or at least be wearing anything else other than a grey t-shirt and jeans. His eyes flicked to the double doors at the end of the room as they came open.

Now I said that this guy was familiar, but the rest of them were just the same, I knew them but not who they were.

A boy with brown eyes and seriously messed up hair under a red and white hat. Another with blonde hair, light blue eyes and… pointy ears? He also had a green hat on that reminded me of someone. And behind them stood another guy with short blue hair tied back by an old black tattered ribbon of some sort. Blue hair!

_Wait a minute! Pokémon trainer, or Ash, whatever. Link! And, who was it, Ike! I __**was **__playing brawl when the screen flashed. I'm with all of the Super Smash Brothers characters! W-what? How? That means the guy sitting next to me is-_

My thoughts were cut off by Link talking.

"Pit, you've been here for hours! Doc should be back soon, leave her for a while man." He said walking over to where pit was sitting energetically.

_Pit… but he's an angel…_

Suddenly Pit stood up and stretched. I almost gasped. The white wings came from his back twitched as though they were stiff while he stretched his arms. They relaxed as he put his arms down. He sighed.

"Why the hell did Lucario let you in?" Pit asked looking at Link weirdly.

Ash smiled.

"He just knows that we won't swarm all over her like _everyone _else in the mansion." Ike cut in before Link could talk again.

I decided I would wake up, better to do it now rather than never.

So I took a deep breath and sat up in my bed, eyes closed. My back started to hurt just a tiny bit but I ignored it. I looked at everyone standing there weirdly. Were they really the Super Smash Brothers characters come to life?

"Aren't you guys….no. You can't be-"

"Thank gods you're awake, everyone thought you'd never wake up." Link cut in flashing his blue eyes in my direction. He smiled. I knew they would have a lot of explaining to do to me.

It must have taken and hour, but finally they had explained it all to me, along with answering all of my questions. Everything I never knew about smash brothers. There was a world unknown to the human race, the world of all video games.

Years ago when the original Super Smash Brothers came out, it was known as a tournament and a great opportunity to become more popular. Of course all of the Nintendo All-Stars made it in right away, but the ones who were unexpected to even show up in the game were greatly honored. Master Hand decided to create a Mansion for them to rest in during the tournament instead of finding somewhere in Smashville every night. He made it large to accommodate many smashers yet to come. Wonderful gardens, large fields, portals to the different stages, library, a huge dining hall, and so much more. The first smashers didn't know what to say, it was all so amazing. What they didn't know was that Master hand was _planning _on the game to be a huge hit, needing for sequels and more characters. Melee had the introduction to many new characters who each took up another room, another seat in the dinning hall, needed another portal to his or her stage, and Master Hand's plan for the Smash Mansion had become a success.

After the story was done I just stared at them. I knew it was happening, I would just have to get used to it. But, a whole mansion created for twelve people. It was crazy. But now it was more than forty two people.

"Then why am I here?" I asked, the last question I wanted to ask. Otherwise Ash might fall asleep in his chair. He hadn't been listening very much, he just added in little parts when needed.

My eyes flicked over to Pit, he took a breath and looked at me "We have no idea, not even Master Hand knows."

I sighed. "So I'm stuck here?"

"I guess so." He replied looking at the wall again

Ike jumped up into action in front of my bed. Well since she's here, why not give her the grand tour?" The sword fighter said energetically. Link and Ash got up too. "Why not?" Ash said shrugging.

I smiled and got out of the bed, Pit smiled with me and I felt a bit happier or some reason. There was a scream right outside the door and everyone jumped into their battle position, Pit taking a more defensive one in front of me. Both doors slammed open revealing a fire breathing Charizard stomping down the hallway, Pikachu jumping around trying to calm him down, and at least two dozen other Pokémon tearing through the hallways. Though they were wreaking the hall, the furniture walls and floors stayed in-tact. We all looked at Ash who stared at the passing group.

"WHO LET ALL THE POKEMON OUT?!?!? ALL OF THEM!!" Ash screamed at the top of his lungs. He pulled out a pokeball and dashed out the door screaming different commands in a wild attempt to calm them all down. One by one they disappeared around the corner leaving us staring.

"Well I guess he isn't helping with the tour." Link laughed coming back down from his battle position. We all laughed and started down the opposite way the Pokémon went.

(Since it takes me forever to get these things out for whatever reason, they will have to be as short as this…. I know, very sad. But hey, you WILL get a very very detailed and long story, but I PROMISE IT WON'T BE BORING AT ALL!)


	3. 1st floor! Tour of the mansion

**Disclaimer: I hate putting this in here, but it must be put in here anyways. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OTHER THAN TAYLOR AND JACE! PLACES ARE NOT MINE ETHIER. See, I made it all capitals so it would be interesting. On with the story!**

**I would like to thank EVERYONE who just suddenly started liking my story! I feel so special! And the honor of my very first reviews comes from…. **fireforblack! WildCards.x! Dannyfangirl123! And Senri Shiki Fan **You guys are the best! I was going to leave this for a while, but I guess you guys like it, so I'll continue!**

_For those of you confused with the layout of smash mansion after reading this (Please gods make this not illegal on this site!) Read a map I made here: __.com/art/Smash-Manor-Map-Floor-1-136388814_

_It was drawn by me, picture taken by me, uploaded to Deviantart by me, and is mine. It's so you guys don't get lost like [spoiler] Taylor will_

I also FORGOT to mention that Mario, Dr. Mario, Pikachu, and Pichu are all separate characters as well. How I forgot about that? I have no idea. EXSPECIALLY since Dr. Mario and Mario are clearly two different people and that is expressed in BOTH chapters. 

We walked down hallways that seemed very plain for a mansion. It reminded me of an office building, but no office building could have a view like the one I had seen in that room back there. The next thing I knew we reached the end of the hallway where a single wooden door stood.

"Link leads us all the way to the right spot without us getting lost! It's amazing!" Ike said smiling at the blonde sword fighter.

"I've managed through dungeons thirty times the size of this mansion!" Link yelled at Ike who kept smiling.

"Yeah you did, with a map, another map, a freaking compass, whatever weird items you happened to have, and Midna for The Gods' sake!" Pit cut in.

"True!" Ike muttered pulling out a weird looking key with the smash emblem on it. "Where has Midna been lately anyways?" He said putting the key into the lock of the door.

"She's just been down in Smashville enjoying herself." Link said.

Ike opened the door into a grand entry to the mansion.

_But… we must have been on the fourth floor! I didn't remember going down any steps! The floor didn't slant; it was just a freaking hallway!_

I must have missed going down some steps or something. This just wasn't possible. But then I looked at the place we were walking into.

The entry was huge, and greatly decorated. There was a giant marble staircase that gleamed with the light from the giant stained-glass window right above the huge redwood doors. The sun hit the stained glass just right so the smash emblem on it was shining with all its colorful glory onto the staircase. A mosaic of a million colors decorated the floor spelling out _Super Smash Brothers_ right in front of the doors. Soft looking light blue chairs sat next to the columns holding up the second level. It looked something like the Grand Staircase on the Titanic. But this was maybe almost three times its size, and much grander, with white and grey marble instead of brown wood. A chandelier hung from the amazing painted ceiling, and it looked as if it could be twice my size with over a hundred _real _candles all surrounded by crystal.

Sitting in one of those chairs next to a column was a boy draped in a blue cape, with blue hair, and deep blue eyes. He must've liked that color a LOT. His head was propped up by a hand with thin gauntlets as he stared up at the ceiling. Now I had mentioned it was painted, I never mentioned it was painted with a million times the emotion of the Roman's artwork. The skies in it danced with Gods and Goddesses from some of the character's games. The Ledged of Zelda and some of the Greek Gods. (Palutena was greatly highlighted) I almost gasped as I followed his eyes up to it.

Our footsteps echoed in the room and his eyes met with ours.

"So she's awake?" He asked calmly, a grin came across his face.

"Yeah, just woke up about an Hour ago. We're giving her the _grand tour_. Want to join in, Marth?" Link said eagerly.

"Might as well." Marth said standing up in a weirdly graceful manor. I felt jealous; then again… he _was _a prince after all.

Now explaining this Mansion took and hour, when Marth explained there was four floors plus the gardens and the roof in this place, I knew it would take forever. But on we went.

I stood there for a minute in the middle of the massive room, looking at the blinding white staircase with the kaleidoscopic stained-glass symbol shining down brilliantly.

Ike grinned and strode over to the right-hand corner of the room where another godly wooden door stood slightly open. "Let's start with the library, that way we can go all the way around the first floor and get to the dining hall and stuff." He said cheerfully. Link, Pit, and Marth looked at each other, and followed him. I shrugged and began to trot along behind them happily. For some reason this place seemed to give off an aura of happiness. It was freaky.

Ike opened the huge door easily and stepped inside. It was like my mouth dropped to the floor, we were in a huge library that was probably bigger than I thought since it curved around the corner on my right side. Dozens of giant glossy wood shelves towered with hundreds of books stuffed together neatly. When the words absolutely neat chaos comes to mind, this might be what you think of. And what stunned me what that a colossal plaque on each of these shelves listed the names of _every _single book in that shelf. How they kept it organized, anyone's guess.

"All of these books are pages and pages about every smasher's history, where they're from, who they are, their stories, stuff like that." Marth told us quietly as we walked by the bookshelves. The closer I looked at the plaques, the more I noticed what the different books were about. I had stopped at a particularly full shelf to look at the minuscule writing on them. I stopped in the middle of the list of titles and read;

_The story of the Wind Waker_

_Kokiri Forest_

_The Ordona province _

I looked up a link who was just plain beaming.

"Yup, I have almost a whole shelf for my history." Link voiced proudly.

"You and your reincarnations, doubles, and confusing story lines." Ike muttered shaking his head.

We continued walking down past the bookshelves with me staring at all the titles. Every single character had at least five books, plus every game guide for all of their games.

_Maybe if I stayed here for a while, I could read some of this stuff…_

We turned and walked a bit more until we hit the end of this colossal library. Two shelves curved in from the corners of the wall and ended right in front of another huge door. The shelves were enclosed by heavily tinted glass and locked up with chains.

"What's in there?" I asked pointing at the shelves. I looked at my sides only to see them staring at it as well.

Ike sighed "Nobody but Master Hand knows, some say it has some of the many unknown secrets in world up there, everyone else just thinks that Master Hand is just keeping a bunch of published Yaoi and fan fiction in there since he has no room for it on his own space. Who knows?" He shrugged and walked over to the door in between the shelves. Again he pulled the door open revealing another room, but this one was a lot darker spare for a few lamps here and there. Everyone walked through and I was last, I tried pulling the huge door closed like Ike did, easily. But it was no easy task, I pulled and it started to close slowly. I closed my eyes and tried harder to close the door and it became no easier. Then I felt hands on mine and the door started to close.

When it was finally closed I opened my eyes to see Pit standing there smiling.

"Only about half the people in this mansion can close these doors without any trouble, they're apparently _really _heavy." He murmured with a grin. I smiled.

_Maybe it will be nice to be here for a while. _I thought looking into his clear blue eyes.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room, and then I saw it. A large fireplace sat unlit on the other side. Several couches and chairs curved in front of it. There were at least two rows of these, making the impression that every single person in this mansion would have been able to sit comfortably. Of which they could, but I didn't know that, yet.

Link looked around as me and Pit joined the group.

"Do you hear that?" He whispered still looking around.

"Hear what?" Pit asked looking at Link weirdly.

"It's……." Link dropped his voice and suddenly jumped over the couch. "Wake up Toony!" He yelled at the couch. Everyone bent over just in time to see something in green fall off the couch.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WHAT THAT FOR LINK? I was sleeping!" A young boy with blonde hair, big eyes, and a hat similar to Links yelled getting up from the floor. "Toon Link, meet Taylor, Taylor, meet Toon Link."

Toon Link's eyes blinked twice until he finally realized who I was.

"Oh hey, you're that girl that Peach and Mario found out in the gardens! Nice to meet-cha." He said smiling and shaking my hand. "Hey, have you seen Lucas and Ness lately? I told them to meet me here an hour ago, I guess I fell asleep waiting for them." He asked stretching.

"Nah, not since this morning. They probably just forgot or something." Link said walking on to the next door.

"Well that sucks." Toony muttered going through the door we just came out of. He had a bit of trouble but he finally opened the closed the door.

_Toon Link, I would have never thought…_

"Come on Taylor, you haven't seen it all yet." Ike said smiling and opening the next door, I walked over into the new room, another high ceilinged antique looking room. With an incredibly long wooden table set with a white dining cloth. Dozens of uniquely crafted wooden chairs of various styles and sizes went around the table; on the back of each was a different design. On one I saw what looked like a Poke Ball with music notes around it.

"And this is the dining hall; Master hand has had that table ever since he made this place. Every time somebody who was meant to be here for any reason weather it's for a tournament or anything else, a chair is added with a design to match them perfectly." Marth noted walking around the table with us. "As a matter of fact…" He mumbled.

Suddenly he took off at a great speed around the table, until he finally stopped at one of the chairs.

"Come here for a second, Taylor." He said motioning for me to come over. I ran over to him as he pointed down at one of the chairs.

My eyes widened at the sight of it. Just like in that story of the three bears, this chair was oddly perfect. Etched onto the arm of it was my name in perfect cursive, and on the back was the carving of an old NES controller.

"I guess you being here wasn't a freak accident." Marth said quietly from behind me.

(**WOW! Writing that took FOREVER! I'm truly sorry these can't be longer. I'd rather get small ones out every week than get really long ones out every month or something like that. Blame school alright? I made myself write this on a day when my head hurts and my nose if stuffy so I could finish it. And all the characters you asked for are all ready planned out trust me. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I just love writing this and if someone likes what I write, I feel so happy ^^)**


	4. Gardens and Pokémon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than Taylor and Jace, Places other than my own, and the story line is mine. **

**I am SO sorry this didn't come out sooner, I got caught up in school and life and I kept nagging myself to do this because I REALLY NEEDED TO, This litteraly took me weeks to do, life sucks! I hate school! It keeps me away from this ****. So on with the story; check my profile to see maps of smash manor and other places. LET'S GO!**

"But…I'm not supposed to be here though! It was an accident; Master Hand has it all wrong." I stuttered staring at the chair. Such a little thing meant so much. My senses seemed to shut off "I-I'm dreaming…" I muttered as I stopped feeling and hearing. But then I felt Marth's gloved hand touch my shoulder, I looked up.

"Taylor, you _are _supposed to be here. Nobody knows why, but you are." His voice sounded through my ears, a slight feeling of relief came over me. There was just something about him that made me feel calmer.

I straightened up as the others came around.

"Whoa, freaky." Link muttered looking at the chair with everyone else.

"Let's keep going, we still have about four floors and the gardens to get through." Ike spoke up walking out giant glass doors into…well, the positively most beautiful garden I had ever seen. In front of us was a Giant fountain decorated with the smash emblem. And instead of normal water pouring down the four huge basins of water, it was sparkling gold, pink, blue, white, orange, red, green, purple…..every color you could think of coming down. Next to it two park benches and flowers of every shape size and color. Everything glowed with the suns light rays.

Off to my left I could see a small room with most of the walls being covered with glass windows. The inside looked something like a kitchen; it probably was one seeing as it was connected to dinning hall. To my right I saw hedges that must have been twice my height with another gate, bearing yet another smash emblem.

"These are the Smash Gardens, further up that path behind the fountain is a path that leads to more gardens, The Smash Falls, The Maze, and of course the forest, then the Lake." Marth said pointing past the fountain. "The kitchen is over there," he pointed over to the windowed room. "And when we have tournaments or battles for Smashville we go into the place over there where all the portals to the different stages are. It's called The Portal Quad." He pointed out the gate.

"Maybe if you stay for a while, you'll see a brawl." Ike smiled while he talked, I had just begun to notice that. We walked around the fountain and I couldn't take my eyes off of it. Even though I completely hated sunny days (Well, in the heat of where I live, and how when you're too warm you sweat and you can't help it. When you're cold you can just curl up and stay warm.) the sun felt warm and the blue sky wasn't annoying.

As we started walking down the _huge _path I heard something stomping around. A couple of some-things, actually. More than a couple. Being myself I saw a huge clump of crazed, anxious Pokemon running straight towards me, I could only name a few before I realized that they were about to crush us. I looked behind me, everyone was backing up, in their fighting positions. I couldn't move from shock. I wanted to scream, but no scream came.

Suddenly something caught my vision in the corner of my eye. Something dark glided in front of me and stood there.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" It yelled in a deep voice as it raised its arms up. It was about half my size and round with a long cape and a sword. The Pokémon suddenly stopped and stared wide eyed at the thing in front of me. It put its sword away and faced me.

"Sorry about that, me and Ash have been trying to round these guys up." Meta Knight said dusting off his cape. "You must be Taylor, I'm Meta Knight." He said in what looked like either a bow or a nod of his head. I didn't think there was much of a difference. I nodded, hoping that's what he did.

"Hey Meta, we're having a tour of the mansion, want to join?" Pit asked from behind me

"Sure, but first I need to talk to-" he started, then around the corner Ash came running almost slipping on the perfect grass.

"Meta Knight! Finally, found you! Thanks for calming these guys down!" He nearly yelled breathing heavily as he stopped.

"No problem, mind to join our tour, Ash?" Meta Knight said with a nod…bow…whatever.

"You guys go check out the gardens," Ash said running behind the Pokémon "after I get these guys rounded up I'll join you on the second floor."

"Sure, are you sure you can handle all the Pokémon yourself?" Meta Knight asked.

"Of course, Popo and Nana are helping me too you know." Ash nodded and led all his Pokémon into the Manor.

Link walked ahead of the group and turned around. "Guys, we ALL know Ash can round up Pokémon faster than Jigglypuff can do a rollout, or so." He grinned "So lets get on with this tour!"

We all followed Link past what looked like a giant vegetable and Fruit Garden so full you could barely see the path, and _barely _make out what looked like a tunnel under all of the plants. Then there was a garden with thin basins of water running along all of these water based plants. Fish swam in the water along with what looked like some multi-colored frogs.

Further up the path we reached another giant hedge, there was an entrance that spread out four ways. It was

"A maze?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"_The _maze. Giant in size compared to others, impossible to get through." Link pointed out. I stared at it in awe.

On we walked past gardens of many unidentifiable flowers and plants until we reached another sign that pointed out a forest and a waterfall in silvery gray paint.

"I say we go back, it's not like Ash isn't already done with the Pokémon." I heard Link say from behind us. We all turned around to find him yawning with his hands behind his head. "No way in _hell_ will she want to miss seeing the second floor." He muttered turning around. "I say go, the sun hurts my eyes anyways." Metaknight said under his breath as he dashed forward to join Link.

"Well…now we know that the hero of time _never _gives up." Marth whispered to us. We started snickering behind him, trying to make sure he didn't hear us. But with a good plan comes a good failure.

"I heard that!" Link snapped pointing at us as he walked along. The group of us burst out laughing as we walked back into the manor.

Passing through the double doors into the dinning room again I noticed two flights of stairs on either side, leading up to the third floor. Ash stood there on one of the balconies on the second floor waving. We came into a hallway with doors all the way to the end, where it turned left. Doors of different colors all lay open and I swear I saw some glitter coming out of one room. A giant corkboard lay on the wall, I looked at the two papers that had been tacked on what looked like long ago.

**Room Listings **

Zelda…………...Samus

Peach…………..Zero Suit Samus

Bowser……...…Donkey Kong

Luigi…...............Mario

Captain Falcon…Snake

Diddy Kong……Kirby

Falco………..….Fox

Ganondorf……...King Dedede

Nana…………....Popo

Ike……………...Marth

Pichu…………...Pikachu

Link………..…..Ash

Lucario…………Mewtwo

Lucas………...…Ness

Olimar………….Share with Pikmin

Jigglypuff………Sheik

R.O.B………..…Computer Room

Yoshi……………Sonic

Wario…………...Wolf

Toon Link……….Young Link

Pit

_If you have any problems with your room partner you can talk to Crazy Hand about it, seeing as nobody would do that for a million dollars, live with it_

_-Master Hand_

I nearly laughed reading some of these. But under it I saw a large printed version of a

"Teir List?" I asked looking at the group with a raised eyebrow.

"I swear it was Meta-Knight's idea to post them again this year! Just because he got tops!" Link yelled as everyone tried to explain.

"I just thought it was funny that you guys saw these things." I said, laughing a little.

"Well….MetaKnight's fault lets look at these rooms!" Ike said dashing forward to the first room.

The Orange and purple door was about half open, a little whiteboard on the front had two names on it "Zelda & Samus" Link knocked on the doorframe.

"Yeah?" A girl's voice came out.

"Zelda, it's me, we have that girl who was with doc, can I come in?" Link asked.

"Sure." The same voice replied

We stepped into a room painted light blue. Zelda, _the _Zelda laid on her bed, hair simply back in a braided pony-tail with jeans and a T-shirt on. She read a magazine as a radio on her nightstand played softly. I knew it was her but it really didn't look like the one I knew. But then again, almost nobody in this entire Mansion that I had seen so far were dressed like I imagined them. The room seemed to be split in two. Zelda's bed was on the side of a huge window decorated with brown curtains. A black sheeted bed was closest to the door. Posters of a bunch of people I couldn't even place nearly covered the walls as far at the middle of the room, where it switched to Samus' side.

"So _that's_ what she looks like." Zelda said. With all my looking at the room I hadden't noticed that she had gotten up and stood in front of us.

"Yeah, anyways, I'll see you at dinner, Zelda. We still have several floors to take a tour of." Link said giving Zelda a hug and walking out. We all followed.

**(MONTHS! WEEKS! I AM SOOOOO SORRY! Sorry to Malia too! I haven't had time to add your part in. I'll tour each room if I have to, well not every one, I'm sure Bowser wouldn't want a teenage girl poking through his room. XD**

**ANYWAYS! I am so glad I got this up, the guilt of leaving it has gotten to me. I got another review in my email and said WHAT THE HECK? JUST GO DO IT! POST ANOTHER! I am sorry, my life away from the computer has gotten to me!**

**Shoutouts to Malia and Chalini ^^)**


	5. Tours De Smash

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than Taylor and Jace, Places other than my own, and the story line is mine.**

**Heh….I suppose you all hate me by now. It's been more than a year since I've updated this story. I kept convincing myself that I'd release a new one on the anniversary of the story, but it never seemed to happen. My greatest apologies.**

**And THANK YOU SO MUCH ****xionYukarikaori ****for the recent****+Fav story/ +AuthorAlert/+Review/+FavAuthor/+StoryAlert **

**Because of you, this story will go on bigger and better than ever! Thank you again!**

**And without me holding back anymore, let the story….BEGIN**

The group, Meta Knight, Link, Ash, Pit, Ike, Marth, and Taylor made their way down the hall of doors, one at a time. Few people seemed to be in their rooms at the time. Explanations were posted on the similar whiteboards that hung on every door. Things ranging from the blunt "Out, leave a message or find me" to the detailed "Out, at a practice battle, leave bets here" I was slightly confused by the detailed message left on Mewtwo and Lucario's door.

Link laughed as he explained "Those two love to fight a little too much, but they mostly like to fight each other. So every other day, if there isn't anything else to do, they go for a practice fight and people bet on who will win. Which reminds me." He pulled out three green gems shaped like rupees. He set them in a small bag by the door labeled **"Mewtwo"**

Ike shook his head, grinning, and plopped four gold coins in the bag labeled **"Lucario" **

"You're an idiot." Link said, walking on down to the next door. "Lucario hasn't won a game in weeks! It's not likely that he'll win one now because you bet _one _more coin than last time.

"You never know." Ike said proudly. "We'll only know at dinner, which is coming soon! So let's get a move on with this tour! We wouldn't want poor Taylor to starve."

Ike's tone made me smile. I was comfortable at this place, with these people. Really, I had almost grown up with them, playing their games in every spare hour there was to play. They had led to me being angry, sad, depressed, joyful, and amazed. The people who had made these characters, and the characters themselves, were heroes. But these characters were people, not just pixels on a TV screen. They were tangible beings.

I thought, for the first time since I had been there, about Jace. My heart skipped a beat in fear. How long had I been knocked out? Was that relevant to the real world's time? What if Jace came back and I wasn't there, what then? What about my parents, what would he tell them? Would he ever be trusted again?

My mind went in circles and I had hardly noticed that we had made it to the last room. The sign was simple and paper angel's wings stuck out from under the whiteboard. In perfect cursive lettering, "Pit" was drawn in a solid black pen.

"So, Mr. Angel, should we stop at the 'Land of Pit' or move on? It's your choice." Link said, putting an arm on Pit's shoulder. Pit bit his lip for a second while deciding.

My mouth was dropped open for a second. The look in his clear eyes, the way he stood…I don't know what it was, but my thoughts were suddenly calmed.

"Sure, why not?" He responded, pushing his door open.

He revealed a room not painted normally, but painted with a marble paint job of various shades of blue. The trim all around the windows and walls was a deep and pure gold. The sheets were solid white on a bed that was pushed into the very corner. A kotatsu table with a large blanket folded next to it stood in the other corner, facing a large window. The walls above the bed were decorated with the same types of posters she had seen that day. There was also a perfect line of teir lists lining the walls.

I swear I saw Pit blush when he saw me staring at the teir lists. He quickly got everyone out of the room and shut the door possibly a bit harder than he intended to. Everyone got but me got what he meant right away.

"Alright, let's move on! We've still got three floors and the roof to go before dinner!" Meta Knight proclaimed "Up next is the tech floor, then the offices, owner's suite, and roof!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Meta Knight, do you have to use the full terms every time?" He shook his head as we started up a spiral staircase.

"What he really means, is that the third floor is where all of the computers that control all the battles are. They also have weapons and costume design. The entire place is controlled by R.O.B under the watch of Master Hand and Crazy Hand. The fourth floor is where the Hospital wing and Office wing are. The Office wing has all of the offices for copyright, sales management, and other stuff like that. Fifth floor belongs directly to Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Nobody has ever really been in. We've all had a visit to their office on that floor, but that's it. And the roof is a secret."

We made our way up through the computer room and offices without making too much of a fuss. But a suspicious R.O.B clone tried to check me for a badge during our visit to the computer room. Nobody really knew why

On the way up the staircase to the roof, Pit clasped is hands over my eyes delicately. I reached up instinctively and smiled. When I felt the setting sun on my skin, the hands were lifted. All around me was a garden filled with the same flowers as below, but they were twisted and spiraled into different parts of the roof.

I wondered for a second how they knew I would think this place was beautiful.

"Pretty, huh? Most of us all go camping up here when we have the time." Ash said, stretching his arms and taking a breath of the fresh air with an enthusiasm I hadn't seen in him before.

A large bell rung from the side of us and I looked up to a two story bell tower perched on the edge of the mansion's roof.

"Time for dinner!"

Ike shouted, running down the stairs with the joy of a six-year-old in a toy store.


	6. Darkness Becoming Known

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters other than Taylor and Jace, Places other than my own, and the story line is mine.**

**Two reviews! Well, this is to be expected, after all, ANYONE who actually bothered to read my story in the first place obviously lost interest pretty quickly. Anyway, thank you so very much **_**Ginga no Yousei**__**! **_**I 3 you! :D thank you for being a long time reader! Just seeing a fangirlified review from you is enough to make me smile. And also, thanks to **_**DoomCabbit! **_**You are one of the few people who have reviewed (dare I say) correctly! With advice and criticism, I really feel like I can do better for all of you! Thank you so much again. **

**Also, please review, I will try my best to feature you and get your favorite characters in the story!**

**Onward! I've already wasted 147 words! **

The struggle to keep up with Ike was completely hysterical. I had always thought of Ike as one of the slowest characters in the game. He had always been the "not-so-fast-but-oh-so-strong" type on every list and topic. He was enough of that to get this fangirls to scream so loud that anything in a five-mile radius would go deaf for a few hours. But the sound of 'dinner' in his ears unlocked a new gear in his feet. And so the large bluenette charged forward without a care for anything but FOOD.

Ash was second to notice the bells sounding. His lazy posture straightened and disappeared as he ran down the stairs, like Ike, at astonishing speeds. In a dash of darkness, Meta Knight hardly touched the ground on his way down. I turned, nearly laughing to Link and Marth. Both had kept their eyes locked on each other. I wondered what was going through their minds.

Up to that point I had figured that Marth was the princely type. One who never lets his act down. I was both wrong and right.

"Whoever makes it fir-" Marth started.

"EAT MY DUST MARTHY MARTH!" Link yelled, dashing for the door.

Him and Marth hit the door jam at the same time with a crash and yells.

"Move it, pretty boy!" "That pointy hat is your downfall!"

"FOOD! I'm coming baby!" "Out of the way, elf!"

"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME AN ELF!"

Link gave one final shove and they went tumbling down the stairs. I rushed over to the door and stared down at the two figured disappear.

"Oh….freaking mother of Nayru!" I said, shocked that there weren't cries of pain from below. All I heard was Pit laughing behind me. I turned around to see pure and bright laughter in his eyes, clear and uplifting. His shoulders shuddered in laughter.

"They'll be fine. But it is best to keep everyone on the ground floor before dinner time."

I grinned and a smile greeted me in return.

"So why don't you run down there like everyone else?" I asked as we descended down the stairs. Crashes from Link and Marth could still be heard through the halls.

"I don't know. I guess I don't see a need to be there first like everyone else." He muttered, looking up at the slanting ceiling in thought.

We passed the office floor and the Tech Floor. Pit's eyes drifted upward at the Tech Floor landing. A blue light flashed above the door at a steady pace. It didn't look too alarming, but when I looked back at the angel next to me, he was entranced with the blue light.

"Pit…are you ok? What does that flashing light mean?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.

"Let's get out of here. Dinner can't start unless everyone is there." He muttered, holding on to his wrist with right hand nervously.

"I guessed that, but what does the blue light mean?" I looked at him directly, hoping to get a straight answer.

Suddenly, the sound of a microphone being turned on echoed through the halls.

"_Pit is needed at the Tech Floor immediately. Code Blue number 13-5. Repeat, Pit is needed at the Tech Floor immediately. Code Blue, number 13-5." _ The monotone voice of a R.O.B robot shut off as the door opened.

Pit seemed a bit more collected now as a R.O.B clone came through with a blue light flashing in the eyes.

"Request for Code Blue, number 13-5." Pit said to the robot. His voice shook slightly at the number. I had only a second to wonder what a 'Code Blue' was and what the numbers meant.

"Input vocal request and request number." The clone said,

"Request number 17, guest allowance?" Pit raised an eyebrow at me as if to ask if it was ok with me. By the sound of it, he was asking if I could go with him.

"Input received. Guest allowance accepted. Please take precautions." The R.O.B robot slipped aside letting Pit and I pass.

The Tech Floor looked somehow different from its appearance earlier. Computers remained with data of all sorts, but no clone robots worked on them diligently. The lights had been turned blue and main screens read "Code Blue, number 13-5"

"Taylor, if you're going to be here in this mansion, you have to know a little secret about Smash Manor. The Tech Floor experiments on character design and changes. They're the reason people like Mario and Link went from 2D to 3D. They more recently started working on a program called 'Day and Night.'" Pit started as we walked down an unfamiliar hallway that strayed from the main rooms.

"This program created opposite, dark, or anti versions of us. The program was meant to be harmless and only create temporary characters to use in story lines, but they made the characters too life-like. The characters refused to just be tossed away after being in a game. Their will-power grew to a great state, and their power increased." We walked into a room that air locked itself. A green light went on with the word "sanitizing" and we were briefly sprayed with some odd-smelling chemical.

Pit looked down at his feet for a moment and let go of his own wrist.

"Code Blue means that something is wrong with a character of the 'Day and Night' program. The number 13 means that they have gotten out, the number 5 means that they have been contained, but they still need to be calmed down. I was hoping you could help me with that. But I really just can't force myself to go in there alone any more." His hand touched the door's handle briefly. "Don't fall for his tricks, no matter what." He pushed the door open revealing a small room with a table and three chairs. A single light lit the entire room, forcing a figure on the other side of the table into the shadows.

A voice came from that figure. It was Pit's voice, but tainted with something dark and ominous. It was a luring voice that made me want to hear more, to hang on to every word.

"That was quick, little angel. And look, you've brought a guest, how cute. She's the new smasher in town, isn't she? What was her name? Taylor?" Dark Pit said, smiling in the shadows. The way he said my name with such venom, but yet such admiration was luring. He leaned forward in to the light. His hair was slightly darker than Pit's, his eyes red, his wings dark, and he had a deadly smirk on his face.

"You'll never break out, Dark, why did you try this time? You were on a record streak of good behavior until now." Pit said, sitting in a chair across from his counter part. I stood in the back of the room net to the door, hoping to stay quiet.

"I tasted something good in the air, something so tempting that I couldn't keep myself from attempting an escape. But of course I was caught." Dark muttered, a voice behind his whispered the same thing. His crimson eyes drifted up to meet mine briefly as he said "Please tell me you'll bring her for visits, I _promise_ to be nice."

His voice echoed in my head and my vision was, for a second, blurred with crimson swirls. _"I promise to be nice." _I thought.

"Try to keep yourself out of trouble." Pit said standing and turning for the door. He motioned me through and after the sanitizing process, all of the blue lights went off and everything seemed to be back to normal. Well, whatever normal was at this place.

Pit and I exited the Tech floor and continued our way down to the dining hall.

"I'm really sorry I dragged you in to that, Taylor. I really should of just had you wait outside or something." Pit said, biting his lip and opening a door to the balcony level above the dining hall. "It's ok, nothing happened to me, so why are you apologizing?" I asked, but never really got an answer.

Remember how beautiful I said the dining hall was before? Well with over forty smashers and dinner decorations set up, it was astonishing and amazing. Black and white table cloths adorned the long table, every chair shone like they had been freshly polished against the fading sunset, and a large chandelier adorned with a crystal version of the Smash Brothers logo shone brilliantly across the room. Each candle was lit, and each candle's flame was a different color. From the lightest reds to the darkest purples it gave the entire color spectrum in one fixture.

Pit and I walked down the stairs. As it turned out, we weren't the last ones to show. That title belonged to a beat up looking Mewtwo and Lucario. However Lucario had a triumphant look on his face.

Pit's chair was a little down the table from mine, and I sat next to Young Link and Marth. Young Link's chair was adorned with his name carved in the arm, and a bottle of milk and a Deku mask carved in the back. Marth's was the same but with his sword carved on the back instead.

Chat all around the table was both interesting and funny to listen to. At some point Mewtwo and Lucario had started to argue over their recent battle. The entire table went silent to hear the two Pokemon on their sides of the table fight.

"I won fairly and you know it!" Lucario said loudly.

"You only won because you get to practice your skills more." Mewtwo retaliated.

"How do I practice more? We both have the same times to practice."

**(Warning, the following contains serious plagiarism from two popular Smash Brothers parody series. Dairantou Gaiden** **and Brawl Taunts. I did not make up the following jokes, they are from the hilarious series made by RaustBD on Youtube and Kirbofer on Newgrounds. Those guys are seriously hilarious, go watch them and support their awesomeness. And tell RaustBD to make some new videos!)**

"I mean the fact that I got cut from Brawl! I am Mewtwo! Nobody can defeat me! Not you, not God, not Sepiroth, not even _Chuck Norris._"

"No…I'm pretty sure Chuck Norris could kick your ass."

"That's besides the point! What do you have that I don't have, hm?"

"Bluuuuuuue, balls." Snickered Lucario. The whole table laughed along with him.

"And?" Mewtwo asked, crossing his arms.

"The Aura." Lucario waved his arms around.

"And?" Mewtwo asked again, raising what looked like an eyebrow he didn't have.

"Your mother!" Lucario answered.

Nobody could resist laughing. Not even people like Bowser who had a laugh that sounded like something having an asthma attack.

I grinned and laughed along as the sound of a door being opened on the other side of the room made me look up.


	7. A Good Warning

**(Meep? Meep? What exactly are you looking at here? A new chapter? That's seriously impossible. This fanfiction was started nearly two years ago, and here it is, once again? No way, huh? YES WAY! Hello fanfiction! The fuzz is back with a BRAND NEW FREAKIN CHAPTER! Get excited, this is where it's at. It doesn't matter if you still like Brawl or not, I DARE YOU to read this! I've got so much planned out for you guys, you have no idea! I was checking through my email and I suddenly saw a lonely little review that made me smile. **

**Sachikothepeacock****, ****I give you all my thanks. It's been a LONG time since I had the strength to continue this. I made many friends in the past who also wrote fanfiction, and they mentioned how much they hated certain parts of writing that I had added to my story. I felt down, I didn't want to write. And I haven't written anything for such a long time. But now, I have the ideas, the creativity, and most importantly, the time to write this out for all of you. Please enjoy this and please ignore any horrible mistakes I have made in my last chapters. I will definitely try to fix things in this upcoming chapter.)**

I grinned and laughed along as the sound of a door being opened on the other side of the room made me look up.

It is at this point where I would say something like "I was confused" but really, I wasn't that confused. Looking up at the doorway at the end of the dining hall, I witnessed something I had pretty much been waiting for. It was a large mass of white cloth adorning a giant figure. The figure wasn't touching the ground, but merely bobbing above the ground like a leaf in the water. Five fingers and a palm faced the entire hall with a great presence. It clenched a little and quite frankly, I was a little freaked out. But it was Master Hand floated above the porcelain tiles with grace. The room silenced almost instantly to match his presence.

"I could hear your laughter from two rooms away. It seems that we are all having a grand time?" Master Hand questioned. I saw a select few heads nod, and even a few smiles. There was no expression to Master Hand, he merely floated there for a few moments. I wondered momentarily how he used any of his senses. I shifted my attention back to his voice. It was pronounced, loud, and stately. It would take a lot not to listen to him. Master Hand made a route to the grand chair at the head of the table. He seemed to sit in it, but he still bobbed above the chair. "Since we are all present," he announced. "Let us begin." As his last syllable echoed across the room, a single file line of Shy Guys shot in to the room from the kitchen door. They all carried different looking plates and platters filled with various foods and assortments. At least five of them rounded the table in unison setting cups, plates, and silverware. As one set my plate down, it looked up at me, as if confused. Another bumped in to it and sent forks airborne. I grabbed the bundle out of the air. I was momentarily surprised that I even caught them. I heard a noise and saw the Shy Guy who had bumped in to the other waving its nubby arms around wildly. It began shoving the other across the tiles and back in to the kitchen. I felt sort of bad for the little thing. There was a tap on my shoulder. Behind me, another Shy Guy held out a hand for the bundle of forks. I nodded and gave it to it. After taking a quick count of how many there were, it continued the other's route of setting the forks down next to the plates.

I shot a quick glance at the table, casual conversation had started back up. I grinned, almost for no reason. Everyone started serving themselves as soon as the Shy Guys returned to the kitchen. More conversation started up all around the table. People started questioning me.

"So I hear you came here just today." Ness asked, serving himself some sort of chicken.

"Yeah." I answered, still surveying the food. "Well actually." I looked up for a second. "It wasn't really that I came here, I just kind of..well, arrived here somehow." I managed to catch the attention of a few others. Sheik looked up from his small meal. "What do you mean "arrived"?" He asked politely.

"Ok, so like, here's the thing. Oh, mind if I tell the story, Taylor?" Peach chirped in. "Uh yeah, go ahead." I responded. Suddenly our little slice of the table tuned in to hear what she had to say. I wonder if Peach knew a lot of gossip around the manor. Everyone listened to her like she did.

"So here I was, gardening with Mario in my flower patch out back, right? And like, suddenly, I hear this noise behind me. I don't know if she fell or what, but she was on the ground and it looked like she wasn't breathing. I got up and ran over to her and tried to wake her up, but it wouldn't work! So I got Mario to get his brother and, we were like freaking out. We didn't know who she was or how she got there, but she totally did and it was really weird." Peach slumped back in her chair, as if tired from telling such an exciting story. Everyone sat back as well and raised an eyebrow at me.

Dr. Mario leaned forward to continue the story. "I transported her up to the hospital flat restricted anyone who was overly curious in to the room. From her reactions, all she needed was rest and time to wake up. I left Pit to watch after her and some of the others to watch the door to make sure no one got in. I suppose she woke up after a while."

Everyone turned to me, as if waiting for me to make a comment as well. Marth make his comment instead, which was fine with me. I had nothing to say. If they were right, then those things connected with the events I myself witnessed while half conscious.

"We've been giving her a tour of the manor ever since." He chimed in. When I looked up, their gazes had returned to me. I smiled.

"You know," I started. "I'm…pretty sure that I'm from a different word than you guys. Well, more than that, I'm certain. But we're all from different worlds, aren't we? So I'm just another case like you guys. My coming here may have been a little, unconventional, but this place is great." My words were as sincere as I could possibly make them. I wasn't a fighter, or a hero, or a villain, or a bounty hunter, or a pilot, or anything for that matter. I played video games and that was basically it. I came to this place by the same means as the rest of them, but I was in no way, like them.

"That's SOO awesome, Taylor!" Young Link chimed with excitement. I looked over at him, his eyes shone. I smiled and we returned to the conversation.

The night wrapped up with good times and happy smashers. As we all were dismissed from the table, I saw Pit get up out of his chair out of the corner of my eye. He smiled over at me and started on his way around the table. I smiled too and almost walked that way. I was stopped by Marth who stood in front of me. "Hey, um." Marth scratched the back of his head shyly and continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk up on the roof with me? They turn on the garden lights at this time of night." He looked away momentarily as he waited for an answer.

I didn't know what else to say, so I agreed. Marth took my hand lightly and we walked to the staircase where half of the smashers were already heading up. I felt my face with my other hand, I was warm, I was blushing. Why the hell was I blushing? I looked back at the table to see it almost nearly cleared out. Pit was standing there as Diddy Kong pushed in his chair next to him and trotted off to the stairs. He looked up at me, and I could see this sort of sadness in his face. I wasn't sure what it was, but I had never really seen it before. He turned in annoyance and walked after Diddy.

Marth led me up the stairs I had been up before and we finally managed to get to the hall that led to the roof. We passed by the Tech Floor flat where that white door with the light on top. It was the one that led to experiments of the Day and Night program. There was a feeling of eeriness from the door. It felt as if a certain darkness was emanating from it. But before I could contemplate what it was, we passed the floor and I was staring at blue wallpaper.

When we reached the top, I was in awe once again. The sun had set, leaving its lingering impression on the plants and walkways. A small amount of heat still rose from the pathways. Strings of light were woven through the plants and up the clock tower. Whites and greens and reds and oranges and every color I could ever conceive filled my eyes. A few stars were even visible through the cloud of lights that hung above our heads. He let go of my hand and I turned to him. He is pockets and started to leisurely walk along the paths. I followed behind him. We both admired the beautiful sights.

"So…" I tried to start conversation. Marth faced me, there was a dust of pink on his cheeks. Was he blushing too? This was seriously unexpected. I smiled for a second and we stopped in front of a bench that faced out to the front of the mansion. I could see everything in the night from up there. There were even some lights nestled in the hills. I supposed that it could be Smashville. Marth sat down on the bench and stared out at the hills. I followed. We sat out there for a while, it was total silence. I could hear a few crickets here and there, but otherwise, there was only the soft breeze.

"Taylor." Marth's voice traveled on the breeze and seemed to disappear. I wasn't even quite sure that he said anything, but I turned to him anyway. The face I had seen before was gone. Its replacement was a masklike face and downcast eyes. He seemed…somewhat devious. I felt some of that eeriness from before. Marth turned his expression down more, I couldn't see his eyes under his hair. He started to speak "As long as you are here, as long as I'm here to… you have to promise me something." I nodded. I was watching him, something was wrong. When he had spoken to me before, he would look me straight in the eyes and just speak. But now, this all seemed shady.

"Sure, what is it?" I responded. Suddenly, he looked up in to my eyes. It looked like he wasn't focused, as if his eyes themselves were blurred. "Do not associate with Pit, at all. He is bad news, everything about him. If you want to stay safe here, do not get yourself mixed up with him." I watched his lips as he spoke the last few syllables. They were the only thing moving.

It seemed so weird. Pit and Marth, they seemed like they were great friends. They joked around with each other and everything. Why did it feel so weird that Marth would want to keep me away from him. There was also the fact that the two of them were so kind. Unless both of them were hiding something, and the games they were in with wrong, they were both heroes dedicated to the safety of others. Sure, maybe Marth was trying to protect me, but from what?

I looked out at the scenery once more and turned back to Marth. Replacing the look he previously had, once again, was a friendly smile. The clock tower behind us rang out with what sounded like the first four notes of the brawl theme, a pause, and nine more chimes. When it was finished, he stood up beside me and stretched.

"Well then, it's already nine. I think now would be a good time for you to find your room. Now, if I'm correct, Master Hand told me earlier that you would be rooming with some of the girls. I'm not sure who, so you should go down to the main offices and check. It was nice talking with you." Marth bowed slightly and trotted off to the door. When I heard it close, I just sat there dumbfounded. What was going on here?

I shook my head, and looked back at the scenery. It would have to make sense soon, but for now, I wanted to take in all of this. I laid down on the bench and stared up at the lights and the stars. I contemplated a lot of things, like if this was really happening. After a while I ignored those thoughts and started drifting off in to sleep.

I didn't dream. I don't know if I didn't have time or I didn't need to. My time of dreaming of a video-game style lifetime with a full orchestrated soundtrack and high-end graphics was over. Maybe I would be able to live that way now. Or maybe when I woke up, this wouldn't be real, and I could keep dreaming about that. It would be very sad to go back to the real, but no person can remember dreams for long, and I would slowly forget I had ever seen it.

My eyes opened suddenly. My ears rung with the first four notes of the Brawl theme followed by 11 chimes. I sat up slowly as the last chime finished and echoed. I was awake, it was real. I grinned to myself. Then it hit me, the clock had chimed at least 11 times, that meant it was 11 o'clock. I had slept out there for two whole hours. I rubbed my eyes and started back to the door. As I walked down the steps toward the Tech Floor, I wondered if anyone was even awake. Even if there wasn't, I could probably go bug someone to help me, or even go back to sleep on the roof. It would seem odd, but it was better than nothing.

As I walked across the entrance to the Tech Floor, I noticed that the light was on again. It was flickering instead of flashing, and it was a deep red. I stopped for a second. The door in to the project room was open, and a R.O.B sat beside it, twitching. The panel on the wall was also red, with bright white lettering "CRITICAL ERROR." I stopped and stared at the door for a short while. My curiosity was going to kill me if I didn't check it out. Maybe it was my thoughts from earlier that convinced me. I thought that if I checked it out, I would be doing something that was worth having me there at the mansion.

There were echoes across the flat and in to the room. I pushed the door open and it made no sound at all. As I walked in to the computer room, every screen read "CRITICAL ERROR" and the R.O.B drones sat unmoving at their stations. I walked slowly, taking in everything around me. As I walked past a speaker, I hear a soft bit of white noise coming through. The Day and Night project hall was empty. But I could see at the very end, there was the lock between Dark Pit's room and the hall. It was halfway open.

My heart was pounding, my hands were shaking. Something was wrong here, but I clearly ignored that. I stepped closer and closer, through the first door and I stared in horror at the room on the other side. Two glass panels were cracked, the table and chair was overturned, and sitting there on the ground in front of me was a feather stained dry crimson. I don't know what willed me to take another step forward, all I know is that the sight that met my eyes was frightening.

"W-wh.." I muttered, taking only one more step forward to see the two angels. Pit lay on his side, arm twisted behind his back and a large cut across it. Next to him was an in-tact reverse copy of him, sitting against the wall, gently patting Pit's head. He gently ran his dark fingers through the bright angel's hair.

"How are you confused?" The dark angel's voice captured me once again, and I could only stand there. "This is your fault, after all." I was taken back. I didn't know what had even happened, how was I at fault? "You, running off with that blue haired, arrogant prince. You, leaving this hopeless angel alone. You, letting him come to me, where he spoke of…" Dark Pit shuddered for a moment and clenched his hand in Pit's hair. His traced his fingers down to Pit's face, where a stream of blood fell from his lips. He wiped this up and held it up at me for a moment. "He spoke of getting rid of me, essentially. Deleting me. He said it was to protect someone. But the fact is, I've been holding my hacks to this system for a long time. " With a swift movement in his hands, he licked the blood off of his fingers and continued stroking Pit's hair with his other hand.

"But if I were gone, we wouldn't be able to visit each other, now would we? And that warning Marth, the pretty boy he is, issued wouldn't make any sense, because this angel would be too good to be true." His voice was insulting, just the sound of it. How could he just do this? I stepped forward to try and maybe get closer. If I got closer, maybe I could do something. I tripped over something, and as I turned around to see what, I saw a thin gleam of a wire in the artificial light. Oh no.

The lights suddenly started going off, the red indicators blinked and the doors closed in unison. As I looked back at Dark Pit, all I could see was a bright flash of a grin before it suddenly became pitch black. I quickly got to my feet and yelled for help, there had to be someone who could hear me. My voice was captured in the thick darkness. "Shhhh." I heard a voice from behind me whisper. I spun around to meet a cold breath in my face. "No need to yell, nobody can hear you, just to let you know." I felt his cool arms gently push me against the wall. I was trapped within his grasp. I felt his breath get closer to my ear as he put one hand on my shoulder. I shuddered and I heard a calm laugh part from his lips. I willed myself to move, or to push away from him, but the sight of what he did to Pit was unbearable. "Come back and visit." He whispered. His hand gripped the back of my neck. I felt a sharp sting of pain shoot through my body, and then I felt myself fall. As I hit the ground and blacked out, I wondered if Pit was dead, or if I would be.

**(How is THAT for a new chapter? If you read the bottom, please leave a review. Good reviews = more chapters, LONGER chapters, and more action-packed chapters! What's gonna happen? GET READY! I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you like it!)**


	8. Stories and Lies

**(Well this is definitely surprising. Another chapter not separated by MONTHS of inactivity and anticipation for a chapter? I was expecting this to come out sooner, but I somehow managed to forget about it! It took a recent trip to mr. email box to see all of your great reviews! It's people like you who keep me writing! I thought for a while and came up with a lot of good stuff, I hope you enjoy it)  
**

I never dreamt, this was the second time this had happened. Maybe you just don't dream when you are forced out of consciousness? There's a possibility that it is true. All I knew was that I felt myself being painfully suspended in time. There was no representation of sound, of sight, just nothing. My body didn't register feeling, but I was still in pain. My body was forcing itself to lay still but I needed to move. Something needed to happen, I needed to do something.

I took a deep breath. Well, that was a start. I slowly started to wake my body up, I tried moving my hands, my feet, my head, anything that responded. I was on my back in a bed, which was unexpected. If my memory served me correctly, I was supposedly on the bench out on the roof when I fell asleep. But that couldn't be right, I remembered waking up. This vague feeling of something bad nagged me as I lay there. I suddenly felt the cool breath again, a memory etched in to my brain. The Day and Night project.

The exact time I fell asleep again was uncertain to me, but this time I was actually resting. When I opened my eyes, I could see clearly. The room around me was filled with natural light. It felt like it was morning. I forced myself to turn my head to face another part of the roof. My neck ached with the slight movement. I found myself staring at a light fixture attached to the roof. Dangling off of its unlit structure, were beads on strings. Some were transparent, translucent, and opaque. And all were various shades of pink, red, and blue. A soft breeze fell through the room and rustled them a bit, making a few clang in to each other and make an almost chiming sound. I turned my head the other way to find the source of the breeze. A double paneled window was wide open and led out to an early morning sky. A few birds chirped here and there through the sky, it almost willed me to fall back asleep. The calming noises were those of which I was used to. In the distance I could even hear the soft singing of Cicadas in the trees.

Instead, I slowly sat up in the bed. Surprisingly, my neck was the only part of me that hurt. I moved it side to side, and it throbbed with a decent amount of pain However, otherwise, I seemed to be fine. I took a quick look around the room. I must have been blinded by the pink. Pink bedspreads, pink carpet, pink pillows, pink bags, pink clothes hung in the open closets. The other arrangement of pastel colors were equally blinding. The colored meshed a faded in to my vision. I rubbed my eyes to shake the sleep away and was met with a cheerful voice.

"Oh, you're awake! Awesome, I was totally going to wake you up, good thing I didn't have to." I removed my hands from my eyes to see a bright eyed Peach with a shining smile. Her stereotypical valley girl accent was shining through, as always. Her arms were filled with boxes of various size and colors. Some had labels for shoes or clothes. She quickly shuffled over to the closet and set the boxes down inside. Arranging them so they fit nicely together.

"Hey…Peach. Um-" I was fully awake and ready to ask some serious questions, but she cut me off in a flash.

"Don't worry about Samus, I think she found a place to sleep last night. Master Hand said that he would totally work out all this stuff by noon today. He'd have the list up on the bulletin by one. And I also heard that-" Listening to Peach talk would become a challenge in itself. I decided to speak out and cut her short.

"Hey, um, just a question, how did I get down here last night?" I questioned innocently. I wasn't expecting the reaction.

Peach slowly turned around and faced me with a look that I can only describe with two words. Pure horror. She quickly turned back to the closet and resumed her cheerful façade.

"You fell asleep outside, on the roof. Yoshi found you out here and had some people bring you inside. You're a heavy sleeper, you know? Well, I should know. I was there when you showed up here." She answered. There was hesitation in her voice, but she hid it with all her might. I decided not to bother her any further. Something was obviously wrong with that topic.

"I am? That's interesting." I stood up and stretched beside the bed. The topic changed almost instantly.

"So ok, I spent like an hour, well not really, but almost an hour picking out an outfit for you today. I was like 'yeah, she will totally fit my size' but I'm letting you use my older clothes just in case." Her tone changed. At least she didn't have that look on her face anymore. It took me a few moments of listening to her babble on about how she 'knew that I would fit but she wanted to be absolutely sure that I was comfortable' to figure out that she was somehow calling me fat. That smile of hers was deceiving to say the least.

"If Master Hand says you can stay, we can go down in to Smashville today and get you some clothes. From the way you got here, I don't think you brought any."

I changed while Peach did her makeup. The ensemble that she had created for me consisted of white shorts and a shirt with_ pink _flower print. I couldn't have looked any more ridiculous. I stared in the mirror on Peach's vanity. Behind the layered golden locks that were her hair, I stood there, awkward and staring. I tried combing my fingers through my knotted hair. "Use a brush." She said, handing me a large and flat brush. I stared at it awkwardly and started running it through my hair. It detangled it in a couple strokes and I stared at it. I would have to ask to borrow that brush sometime soon, it worked miracles. When I looked back in the mirror, I noticed something was missing.

"Hey, Peach. Do you remember that gold bow I was wearing yesterday when I came here?" I asked. She stopped for a second to think.

"Yeah, like, the really cute one you had?" She responded. "Yeah.  
"Do you know what happened to it?" I was abruptly answered.

"No, maybe you lost it or something."

As we left the room, Peach made sure to close the door completely behind her. She tugged on the handle several times to make sure. She smiled, grabbed my hand, spun on her heel, and was nearly jogging down the hall in an instant. I stared for a moment before diligently following her. What other choice did I have?

I continuously tugged at my shorts. How and why were these things so short? I had decently sized legs, but that didn't mean that I really wanted to show them off. We walked down the hall and opened a door out to the main entrance hall, looking beautiful as ever. I looked over at Peach, who seemed not to react.

"So, if we were on the second floor, and we go through that door, how do we end up on the bottom floor?" I inquired. Peach started a powerful stride toward the large doors.

"It's really simple." She responded, her voice echoing through the large room. "It's called a warp hall. Master Hand knows the..." She thought for a second. "Sadistics, I guess? No, statistics, yeah, that's the word." I wanted to laugh at her, but decided against it and let her continue. "But yeah. It takes you from one place to another. The one at the end of that hall is set to the main hall. You can change the other ones."

Still pondering how exactly that worked, I followed her through the lounge room and in to the dining hall. At this time, it was completely empty; the table lay barren besides two small flower arrangements. "I'll just be a minute, I wanted to pick up something for breakfast, do you want anything?" I shrugged to her question and she quickly slipped in to the kitchen. I leaned against the walls and closed my eyes. I was really confused, with a few things, actually. I needed a few minutes alone to think about them

There was one question that I could not get from the back of my head. What had happened the night before? Surely there was an explanation to why it was such a blur and why Peach refused to tell me about it. Maybe I was under the influence of something, or someone, somehow. It truly was confusing. I heard a door open from the back side of the room. Lucario entered the room and shoved the large door closed with a wave of his hand. It snapped shut and the sound echoed across the room, bouncing back and forth across the walls and furniture before finally reaching me

"Good morning." He greeted with minimal enthusiasm as he walked along the table.

"Good morning." I replied back.

"What brings you out here?" He asked.

"Um, I'm waiting for Peach to finish up in the kitchen."

"Makes sense."

He made his way around the table and rested a paw on the handle of the door that led to the outside yard. I stopped him.

"Say, Lucario. Can I ask you something?" I asked. The echo effect took place on the noise once again. Lucario turned, crossed his arms and raised what seemed to be an eyebrow.

"Ask it." I paused for a second. I didn't care how many times I would need to ask this question, I was going to get an answer. I doubted if Lucario knew the answer, but it was worth asking anyway. If anything, I would get refused an answer again.

"What happened last night. Like…?" As soon as I finished my question and my voice trailed off, Lucario's expression became thoroughly annoyed. He closed his eyes and turned his head abruptly away from mine.

"Doctor Mario has been asking for you all morning, he wanted to perform some tests to make sure that you are in a healthy condition." I suddenly heard his voice but his lips were not moving. "I highly suggest that you go up there immediately. I will inform Peach of your absence." He turned and quickly strode out the door. I stared at the spot he was in previously. Something was wrong here, I could feel it. Although Lucario's telepathy was a bit of an odd feeling itself, but it couldn't be the reason for my uneasiness.

Even if he hadn't answered my question, I still felt the need to go and talk to Doctor Mario. There was a possibility that he would tell me what had happened. I wasn't exactly sure if he knew or not, however, if his reaction was the same as the others', I would have to question further.

I meandered over to the staircase, wasting as much time as possible, and finally made my way up. There was no way in hell that I would try to work those warp halls. I have no idea where I would end up. So I trekked up three stair cases, hoping that I was staying on the same floor for the last two. I went up and down and around in circles until I finally found a hallway that looked vaguely familiar. I looked down along the wall until I saw a pair of familiar doors. When I started down the hall I saw the back of Dr. Mario's head pop out. I stopped at the corner of the wall and peeked around. He turned his head and scanned the area before actually stepping out.

"The coast is clear, stop being so cautious, come on." Behind him was none other than the angel Pit who carefully looked out in the hall as well. I shrunk back in to the shadows, hoping that they didn't see me. As they began talking, I slunk to the ground and watched.

"Now, I would like you to keep your arm covered … but if you can get outside alone, get the bandages off. I'm still not sure why it responds to light that way. Just try to work with it. You have to come back to me often for checkups, I will make sure that you are doing alright" Doctor Mario sounded serious. That kind of voice came from a doctor only when he was giving bad news, I had heard it before.

"I know, doc. I'll be fine." Pit replied, holding the sleeve that covered his arm.

"There is something more than physical injury hurting you, Pit. You have to understand that. _You have to_." Pit looked down and suddenly began walking down the hall in the opposite direction from me. He opened a door at the end and disappear.

As I heard his footsteps fade away from the other side of the door and the hospital door close, I turned around and leaned against the wall. It wasn't a secret anymore, what I saw the night before was real. It wasn't a dream, and I had technically been told solid lies the entire morning. For a few moments I felt deceived. Was it for my own good? Or was I missing out on seeing the bigger picture? I spent a few minutes sitting there, waiting for it to be the right time to get up. But a few minutes felt like a few hours. When I finally got up, I carefully walked down the halls. I made sure that Pit hadn't turned around and came back my direction. I couldn't bare trying to talk face-to-face with him at the moment.

I pushed the door open and looked around. The entire room seemed empty with the exception of one hospital bed being blocked off by curtains.

"Doctor Mario? Are you in here?" I asked in to the air. Suddenly I heard a soft clatter and saw the curtain open up. He stepped out and closed the curtain behind him.

"Ah, Taylor, I was expecting you. I see you got my message from Lucario." Dr. Mario said, briefly wiping his hands on a towel. He gently put it aside and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Doctor, I-" I started, ready to question him. He raised a gloved hand in protest.

"Wait until I've finished your exam, Taylor, I've had a busy morning."

Once I had gone through a few tests similar to those of a regular checkup, he sat down once more and looked at me. It was like that for a while. I sat there in my chair, trying not to shift my gaze away from him, and he did the same. What was it about the moment that made it so awkward. He finally spoke.

"So, what was on your mind?" He inquired, breaking the miserable silence that surrounded the entire room.

I sat there for a moment, shifting myself in to the right position to answer. When the silence had once again killed me, I spoke in a soft voice.

"I just watched Pit walk out of here…injured…he looked bad, what was wrong with him? He got hurt because of me, didn't he?" As I spoke, my voice seemed to rise. Dr. Mario seemed nothing short of surprised at my question. As I spoke more, he seemed to shrink back in to his chair. "What happened last night? Why was the tech floor screwed up? Why did Pit get hurt in there? When did everyone agree to keep the truth from me?" It was at that point that I finally stopped. I realized only then that I had been slowly rising with my voice, I slunk back in to my chair and looked down at my hands.

Doctor Mario tugged awkwardly at his coat before clearing his throat and answering.

"They told me…not to tell you any of this. But it is better that you know." He adjusted his jacket, sat up straight, and told me.

"Last night, Pit went up to the Tech Floor and requested to cut off his connection to the Day and Night program. When asked for a reason, he said it was to protect someone. When he went in to help shut his dark form down, there was a malfunction. From emergency backlog memory, there was a defect in the system which was exploited from the inside. We believe this to be the work of his dark form. He was..attacked, I believe. And without restrictions, his dark form injected Pit with some sort of…dark matter. It's harming him, draining away at something that I can't quite pinpoint."

" Everyone decided it would be best to keep it a secret from you, I disagreed, you needed to know that you were in danger. But of course…they refused my idea. People like Marth, Lucario, and many of my brothers say that you should stay away from Pit right now until we get this figured out. We don't know what the dark matter can do, and we don't want it to hurt either of you. But the only way you can help him is to be near him…I…I'm sorry. It's your decision."

As he finished, he stood and walked over to the window. He stood, hands behind his back, staring out to the scenery.

"Go ahead, it is your choice if you want to leave Taylor. But…do me a favor and don't tell anyone you know this information, alright?"

I nodded, though doubting that he could even see me, and left the room. As I closed the doors, I looked around. Two days in and people were already keeping huge secrets from me. I only wished I knew what was going on.

**((Ooooh~ Scary cliffhanger, NYEEEH. If I have time this weekend, I will obviously update. It is currently….3 AM…..and you guys think I don't care…psssh. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and if I get more reviews, I update more because I check my email more XD. So review away and if you want, message me ideas, things I can fix, and what characters YOU want to see here! There are about 40 in here, right? Get creative! Fuzz is out~))**


	9. 9 So Much for Paradise

**(Hello, readers (if there are any left). It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I really do apologize for that. I thought that my fanfiction writing days were over due to school, work, and various other things. I convinced myself that writing wasn't as important as I once thought it was. That is, until my friend began brining up the topic of fanfiction again. I laughed in memory of this one, but remembered how much I liked it and went back to check some of the reviews. In my surprise, the year(s?) I spent away from it didn't change the fact that people liked it. So in December, I started writing, finishing by Christmas. Why I only published now, I don't know? But here it is, a long awaited chapter of an odd story. Enjoy!)**

A few months before, I would have told you that the scariest thing I had ever done was play Silent Hill in the dark of night. As terrifying as that is, it's nothing compared to feeling your life in danger. Horror comes with a jump scare or an eerie corridor. Fear comes with a creeping feeling that comes at you in the daylight. It winds and curls its way up your emotions, taking hold as well as it can. It's a real nightmare come to life and it is right there in front of you. As I stood outside the door to the hospital room, staring at the wall as the fear crept around me on silent tiptoe. I struggled to focus on some thing as if it could help. It took me a moment to actually consider what was going to happen next. To put it in better terms, what I was going to do to change it. I tugged on Peach's shorts again; it was becoming a nervous habit. Someone would have to help me. It wasn't like a difficult game, where everyone was against me, I hoped. Not everyone would bring bad news.

I started to walk back down to the warp hall. It seemed easy once I gave I some thought. I would just continue on through the day with Peach, find the others, get some help, and get it all sorted out, right?

My memory served me as best it would to navigate the confusing layout of the manor. It was only once or twice where I found myself in an unfamiliar hallway; the tour I had taken earlier had helped nonetheless. When I had returned to the dining room, I took in the sweet aroma of leftover breakfast food. The morning crowd i expected had already passed; it seemed, leaving behind only a few shy guys to clean plates. A few of them looked up at her. Although they had no real expressions, their movement spoke words for them, a few we're confused by the sight of me, others were quite concerned with their work, as if happy to have someone to show off to. I resisted the urge to reach out and pet them. I'm sure that they would have been bugged by that. They weren't like animals, they still had an NPC feel to them. As I continued on out in to the gardens the lighting changed. Instead of the bright glowing light that had been around the late afternoon before, the sun was rising over the winding path that strung through the garden in a way that gave in to soft light. I followed the paved path, sneakers tapping along the perfect stone. The gardens were almost calming, in my state at least. The entire thing was so elegantly arranged, and it finally managed or take my mind off of the matter. The place seemed like it would be a nice place to stay once all of this had cleared up. Everything I had seen in the manor was simply gorgeous, and I couldn't wait to see Smashville. The weather was perfect, a little war,m, and so were the plants, most of the people were friendly and it was exciting to say the least. The further I went, the more relaxed I became. This could be exciting, it was like a video game, and if it had a linear storyline, I was sure to be fine. I stopped and closed my eyes, taking in the wonderfully pure air.

When I opened them again, I was surrounded by tall hedges on two sides. I turned around, just a few yards down a straight line was the path I was walking on earlier. It was confusing, i had never zoned out quite like that. I shrugged ad continued walking further in to the maze. During my tour I had seen it from the outside, but there was no harm in a little puzzle. The gravel underneath my feet crunched softly as I walked, twisting and turning in a seemingly endless line. Every hedge was carefully maintained to look exactly the same. That they did. Every once in a while, I would run in to a dead end and be forced to turn around. While normally for puzzles like these I would keep a careful map in my head of where the turns were, I had clearly stopped caring entirely. I lost track of time almost entirely besides the sight of the rising sun. Light shone peacefully along the highest points of the hedges. Beams of broken light streamed some time of wandering, I heard running water. My feet carried me around a few corners until I reached another opening from the hedges.

I was nearly blinded with the light of the place. The pavement was a light gray and as it went on it faded to a soft white. Mimicking the color was a grand fountain. Three tiers stood impressively over each other, different carvings and scripts wrote on each one. Glittering water cascaded down in to a large basin surrounded by wide stonework. Stones in soft pastel colors seemed pasted in all throughout the structure. The design made a wave pattern which followed the ripples in the tide. I walked over to it, a grin making its way onto my face. There was sudden movement behind the waterfall from the second basin to the bottom. I hid against the stone of it feeling the coolness caught on the basin being warmed by the early morning sun. Two large objects began to stretch and extend behind it. As they soon relaxed, I began to make out the shape. They were wings.

Pit sat along the bottom basin of the waterfall, wings outstretched as if to receive the sun in his soft feathers. They reflected even through my distorted view through the water. I watched his movement, hoping he wouldn't look behind him. He didn't need to deal with me at the moment, not after his nasty spill the night before. If he started moving, I would move as well and stay out of his way, it was simple as that. But I found myself creeping along the edge to get a better look. I poked my nose up above the basin and watched with interest.

Pit peered down at his covered arm with his eyes downcast it seemed. He seemed unsure as he held the sleeve that slipped over his wrist. He looked up at the sky and his wings extended slightly. A hand remained on the sleeve. His hands moved up his sleeve and pulled his arm free. What was concealed was his forearm wrapped in soft gauze. His wings dropped slightly at the sight of it. I snuck even further along the basin, finally able to see him outside of e water. Finally he untied it and began unraveling the fabric. He bit his lip and stopped with a sigh. With a nod to himself, he pulled it back. A long laceration wrapped around from the top of his wrist to the bend of his elbow. A soft hue surrounded it, dark, black, and foreboding. Sunlight seemed to suppress it, but the darkness pushed back with a fury. Pit let out a soft cry of pain, he surprised it and bit his lip harshly. He managed this for a moment before another cry slipped from his mouth, louder this time. He covered his mouth with a free hand and bit in to it. He fell to his knees and on the pavement, struggling to keep his arm out in the sun. He began to curl up on himself, breathing hard and nearly shaking in pain. Finally, he pulled his arm back in to the shade. A shaky hand reached out for the gauze, he grabbed it and began wrapping the wound back up, finally getting it tied with his opposite hand and teeth. He finally took a breath, heavy and labored, and rested his head against the fountain. For a while, we sat there, the water providing the only noise. Pit got up to the basin and sat on the edge again, dipping his hands in to the water. He cupped it in one hand and splashed it in his face.

I took the opportunity to scoot back behind the waterfall, my sneakers scratched against the pavement. He looked up suddenly through the water and I went halfway down, still watching, slightly terrified to be honest. The dark aura that surrounded his arm swept over him in a flash. For a moment, I felt like I had seen him as his counterpart, dark crimson eyes staring at me through the water. My eyes widened as his mt them. he had seen me, and a ominous grin swept over his lips. Suddenly the darkness passed, the remaining blue eyes that really belonged to Pit looked around in confusion. He shook the water off of his hands and stood before crouching carefully. He bound up off the ground with a single burst of air from his wings. He pushed away from the fountain and climbed high enough to be above the hedges before taking off in the direction he had been facing, which I assumed to be the direction of the mansion. Once I was sure it was clear, I stood up as well and steadied myself on the basin before having a seat. I remembered a bit of what Doctor Mario had advised. A painful reaction in sunlight seemed to be just about right, I shuddered, physical pain did not seem like an element of much importance with anyone at the mansion, and it seemed so unnatural for something to hurt him.

I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes. When I got the next opportunity, I would need to get some real sleep, if that was even possible in this place. My mind was rushing with questions that had no answers, solutions that could never come to be, even in video game logic. If I was somehow supposed to do something, how was I going to do it? I was a gamer, not a fighter. I wasn't able to fend off darkness or defend against evil forces. The answer would be somewhere I couldn't find, I was sure. I looked up, and I was met with three curious pairs of eyes.

My breath caught and I stared wide-eyed at the three of them. My reflexes told me to move back and so I did. Two pairs of small hands wrapped in mittens grabbed my wrists and stopped me from tumbling back in to the water.  
"Don't fall!" Popo exclaimed, attempting to dig his feet in to the ground to stop my backwards motion.  
"We didn't mean to!" Nana continued, doing the same. When I got a hold of myself, I almost giggled at their expressions. They mirrored each other with the same strained look. I sat up straight and they stopped simultaneously, grinning up at my happily from their fluffy parkas.

They only stood as high as my shoulders as I was sitting, maybe as high as my waist when standing, behind them was young Link. He was still mostly small, but he matched the height of a young child. His dark blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight as he smiled at me, hands on his hips in a fashion much like I had seen Toon Link Stand. His outfit was mostly green, and he kept his hat on, unlike the other two Links.  
"Sorry to scare you..." He apologized, looking down; I shook my head at him. Without saying another word, his cheery demeanor was regained. "We were just exploring and we heard you were too!" I looked at the spot where Pit had been sitting.  
"You could say that..." I muttered, a soft smile appearing on my lips. Something about this younger version of Link was too adorable to ignore.

"Peach wants you to go shopping with her in a bit, but-" Link started, he was suddenly cut off by Popo.  
"Please pleeeeease hang out with us before then?" He asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. He took Nana's hand and they began bouncing together. Link smiled down at them with admiration. He did so as  
a big brother would to his younger siblings. I nodded at them.

"Of course." The small chorus they created when they talked at the same time began as they took my hands again. They sang as they walked, pulling me back trough the hedges. I managed to take a look back at the fountain once more. Young Link had lingered behind for a moment, looking back at it as well. His eyes were pointed at the exact place where Pit sat. I turned back and he trotted up next to me, his smile beaming up at me reassuringly.

They walked me out of the maze like they knew the place by memory. Judging by all the free time they had, it probably was memorized. Soon enough, we had returned to the mixed garden. I looked around, confused. I had already seen all of the pretty shrubs and flowers. All of them were unnaturally tall and formed a blanket above the soft brown soil in a way so you could see underneath. The twins dropped my hands and got down to their knees, disappearing under a flowery green shrub. I tilted my head. Somehow they had completely vanished in to the bush. I got down on my knees as well and peered under the shrub. Concealed by the tall flowers and grass was a tunnel system, the fur on Nana's wiggling parka turned out of sight as she took a right turn on what looked like an intersection. The tunnels were almost completely grown-over with plants and were possibly big enough for a big guy like Ike to get through, fluttery cape and all. Young Link hopped in the hole like a rabbit, waving around for me to follow.

I began my crawl and was soon enclosed by the cool shade of the plants. A few streaks of light came through, giving the entire thing a sort of mystical feel. The dirt turned to soft grass and the tunnel got a little bit bigger as I followed Link in a large curve. The tunnel opened up to a circular clearing in the bushes. The ground was lower there, completely enclosed by a dome of greenery, and covered in quilts and blankets. Once on them, I crossed my legs and sat on one side. Popo and Nana were in the center, pulling out some crayons from a box to color.

"Did you guys make all this?" I asked, in total awe. Young Link and the twins nodded all at once, smiling and proud. I stared at the canopy above us in awe. I took a breath in, feeling a rush of flowers and fresh air in the air. Nana looked up from her coloring with a smile.

"Come visit any time, okay?" Said her brother looking up to grin as well. I nodded, taking one more moment before deciding to leave.

The tunnels weren't as much of a puzzle as the maze was, but it took an extra try to get out. The sunlight was nearly blinding when I finally emerged. It was getting warmer, not quite so that it reminded me of home, but warm enough. I brushed the dirt off of my knees and began my way back to the mansion. Without even trying, the kids had managed to mitigate some of the stress that was building on me. I would have to thank them later for that. The path led me back to the kitchen doors. Just outside, some garden tables had been set up where Peach and Zelda were sipping tea peacefully. Zelda was the first to notice me arrive.

"Oh, there you are." I noticed that her tone was much more refined in accent than Peach's. I compared it to the earful I was about to hear.  
"Oh my gosh, you've been gone for so long! I mean I know you needed to go for that checkup but that took like an eternity!" Peach's voice sounded slightly annoyed, but Zelda shook her head with a smile and sipped on her this happened often?

"Yeah, I got sidetracked, sorry about that." I apologized. A smile was brought back instantly to Peach's face. She set down her teacup and brushed off her skirt. I was used to the pink that her wardrobe was based off of, by now. I prayed that there was going to be something else for me to wear soon.

"That's totally not a problem, girl!" She exclaimed suddenly, causing even Zelda to jump a little. I guess she took that as a queue to move so Zelda got up as well, brushing off a long white skirt. I admired the gentle flower embroidery on it. Something told me that Peach's influence didn't really affect her. I kind of respected that, since saying no to her makeovers was hard enough in itself. "Let's get going! We don't get to go to Smashville very often since it's like really far away, so we bring anyone who wants to come!" She added, shooing us along the path and inside,

"In my own defense..." Zelda started as we began to walk. "She means that anyone who wants to go and anyone who just happens to be dragged along as well get to go." I nodded, realizing that she had kept facing forward the whole time, careful not to let Peach hear anything of our exchange. I subtly wished that I had her skills. Back home I had always dealt with girls who thought on a different plane than me. Somehow Zelda seemed to stay on the same plane while being on her own individual line. It was pure skill, no wonder she was the princess of Hyrule.

"Boys! Get down here will you?" Peach called up in to the dining hall's open air. A few grumbles were heard from the top of the staircase as I watched. Mario descended, looking slightly tired, then Link, a smile crossing his face as soon as he saw Zelda, followed by Ike, who seemed almost confused by the whole thing. Link patted him on the back reassuringly and he rolled his eyes with a shrug. Zelda spoke to me once more.

"Peach was afraid that you felt like you would be...erm...5th wheeling today, so she tried to invite someone along." Surprisingly enough, she succeeded. I knew the situation quite well, Ike and I would be the 5th and 6th wheels for mow. It was enough to move something, I suppose. As we all walked forward, we grouped up in the three pairs. Mario was arm in arm with Peach, same for Link and Zelda, and Ike and I awkwardly tagging along in the back. Every time I looked up to talk with him as we made our way through the mansion, he would be just looking straight ahead, too tall to notice me attempting conversation. I timidly went back to keeping my eyes forward as well, listening in on the innocent conversation in front of us.

The walk to Smashville was ridiculous. I wondered how in all hell they managed to walk it. From the top of the mansion, it didn't seem so far away, but winding hill paths made it quite the trip. No wonder Peach said they didn't go there often, it couldn't be worth it. I took in my surroundings as we walked, hoping that it would alleviate the soft boredom that poked at me. The hills were lush and full of life, trees and birds flourished along with flowers I hadn't even known existed.,The further you walked, the more animated they became. It was like cell-shading brought to life on plants. I resisted the urge to bend down and pick s few on the side of the road. But we stayed in the center of it. The perfectly paved stone pathway wound around in a fashion that was familiar. It was about as wide as a one-lane road and moved like one, in a way. Ike and I had remained in silence while the others chattered, so I decided to bring it up as conversation. I pushed the ball of conversation forward.

"So do cars ever travel on this road?" I questioned, keeping my face forward. I could see Ike look over at me from the corner of my eye; he looked genuinely impressed that I had said anything. With a nod he replied  
"Every February we have a tournament that is open interversally for people to watch. Busses are brought out to get people from Smashville to the mansion." I pondered for a moment on what he said.  
"Is intra- interversally...is that actually a word?" I asked. In context it made sense. Inter; as in between, and the universe?

"Well, to us it defines the other universes. All of us are from our individual universes, worlds made by the creators. That'd be the people from your universe." I nodded, taking in the information.  
"And so there's a tournament, and it's open to the universes you guys came from?" Ike nodded at my question, and continued.  
"Not just the ones we came from, but every one that's ever been created. It's kind of ridiculous, actually. Hundreds of thousands of people flood in to Smashville. Master hand called it something like the Olympics you guys have. If you're from the universe a competitor came from, you most likely cheer for them. I'm rambling now though, it's boring." Ike sighed and I shook my head.  
"It's anything but boring! Do all combination games work like that?" I was actually curious. The entire thing was a brand new concept, like a child being taught the wonders of fingerprinting. From my experience in this world, it would be the tip of the iceberg and Van Gogh was somewhere out there in finger-paint-land.  
"Races, puzzle championships, you name it and it's popular. Interversal gaming is pretty new, but everything else has been around since the beginning." Ike slowed down as he walked, shoving his hands on his  
pockets, seemingly thinking. "Competition brings many fans, no matter what it is." When he finished, he continued on, letting us catch back up to the couples. I disregarded the last part, seeing as it was common knowledge.

Slowly, the scenery around us felt more and more like Isle Delfino from Super Mario Sunshine. The greens were brighter and it felt beachier than ever. Even the air gave off the scent of the ocean. Never before then had I taken in the full aroma of Sea air. My idea of it was a salty and sour taste that hung on your tongue, the result of years of tainted air. But here, it was perfect, and the plants seemed to breathe in its life. The pathway winded up to some large gates that blocked an underground tunnel. I recognized it from all of my hours in Animal Crossing. It was the tunnel in between towns to connect with friends. I smiled as the familiar colors all flooded back in to my,memory, I had never really been there before, but it felt like it was a familiar place. I smiled up at the gates. In glittery silver letters it spelled out "SMASHVILLE" the gates opened as we approached, a short tunnel lit with glowing torch lights led the way. Everyone seemed mostly accustomed to it, so I didn't say anything more.

The other side opened up suddenly, filling my eyes with bright light. I looked in awe of my surroundings. A dramatic mix of Isle Delfino and every Animal Crossing town stood before it. The whole thing had gone from a rural town to a sparklingly urban city. The buildings glowed with stonework, stores and ousting lining the streets. Everything that I had ever seen in a tourist town had suddenly come to being in one place. Gift shops, Clothing stores, cafes, and hotels of every shape and size were everywhere. They all lined the streets in various styles of architecture. It almost seemed like a child had taken building blocks styled after all popular cities and shoved them together on a street. Since they were building blocks, they fit together perfectly. Mismatched and random, there was a certain lively quality to the buildings as they rose above the pavement. I kept my eyes p in the sky as we walked, catching climates of signs advertising in languages I didn't even recognize. I looked back down to street level where Ibegan noticing that this town really did have some residents. There were NPCs that I recognized from games, tons of them. Humans, animals, even plants. If it existed, it was probably moving. A group of Toads scuttled by us, chatting happily amongst themselves. They filed in to a cafe that had signs plastered everywhere. I felt so, done grab my hand and I looked away suddenly.

"It's time for a shopping spree!" Peach exclaimed before excitedly whisking me away to a store across the street with a large sign written in curvy cursive letters in plain English. 'Cherry Blossom Boutique'. I stared, wide-eyed at the pink interior of the frilly shop. I turned halfway around, a plea in my eyes. Ike was nearly snickering at me as he followed reluctantly. Peach opened the door and I was met with a face-full of air conditioned perfume. Air-conditioning really sucks in my opinion.

Nearly two and a half hours later, I was finally allowed to sit down. My feet throbbed inside of my sneakers and begged me to take them off. But I resisted. We were still in Smashville, and I'm sure nobody would appreciate me kicking off my shoes right then and there. Soft air-conditioning blew against my face and I soaked it up. I was right; it would suck when I got back outside. But for that moment, it was complete bliss. Surrounding my feet at our little table against the wall were shopping bags of every shape and size. For practically everything contained in the bags, I had objected to it. The reason I objected being not that I didn't want all of it, but that I didn't want anyone using money on me. I had left my bag with my snack money in what seemed like a place so far away. Back crumpled by the door in Jace's apartment. None of the smashers had joined my said, all,insisting that if I were to be there for any time, I needed clothing.,So the hunt for any and every piece of clothing began. Even Ike jumped in,on it, saying he was used to it from how many times before that they had been shopping. Peach was quick to drop hints about how I wouldn't,be able to use her clothes because of size. We soon proved that I was,nearly the same as her and she mostly shut up about it. A majority of,the stores were small cutesy shops dedicated to cute fashion with cute,clothes in every cute way imaginable. Peach, having used the word cute,to describe almost anything she saw, had seemed to implant it in my,head infallibly. Some other adjective may have been pleasant to hear but I was in no shape or form to object.

My eyes wandered around the cafe we were in. Link mentioned that the place was Hylain, but it resembled an Asian milk tea shop. Bright colors decorated the entirety with plastic chairs to match the colors. The menu was written on the wall in Hylain, I strained to figure out what it said. There was one point in my life when I had attempted learning Hylain. But the characters changed with every game, switching from the ancient words to more modern ones so I eventually gave up. Even now, I still managed to mull over the words, wondering absent-minded what they meant. Next to the menu was a wall of advertisements. Most of them were small shops advertising sales and the like, but there was a large poster in the center which drew all attention.

It was bright blue and had a dramatic presence, for a poster that is. One of the advertisement pictures for Melee had been them all standing in a line, poised for battle. This was exactly that, but the real version with every character in the games so far. I smiled, it reminded me of a football poster, as the large print letters read out 'Super Smash Brothers Tournament of Legends! January 22nd-25th. Preorder tickets now! Although all the other posters had been wrinkled and moved, that poster seemed like it had not been touched, I admired it for a moment with a simile. Zelda's voice caught my attention.

"Want anything to drink, Taylor?" She asked. The entire tale had turned their attention to me. I stared blankly at all of them for a moment, attempting a smile. I made an indecisive noise and stared up at the menu.  
"I can't...read that..." I admitted halfheartedly. Zelda smiled anyway.  
"Ever had bubble tea?" She asked kindly. I smiled. At least I knew what that was. I nodded, "Peach bubble tea for her then." She said to the waitress up smiled, snapped her notebook shut, and walked back to the counter.

It was so odd, not being ale to pay attention. It seemed like that entire day I had been dazing in and out of awareness. I would become so focused on something that I would simply zone out. My attention span was usually longer, and I wasn't really used to all this. It was nice as long as it lasted, in that amount of time away from my subconscious. However, it became scary when I snapped out of it. I wondered what would happen if I was walking around town and it happened. I didn't want to think about that, so I made a conjecture about the poster instead.

"Is that a poster from last year?" I pointed over at it. Peach didn't even need to turn around to understand exactly what I was talking about. Everyone took a moment to look as she began talking about it.  
"Nope!" Her voice begged for attention from the whole cafe. It was a good thing that only a few people other than unoccupied any tables "They start putting up posters mid-summer. Tickets sell out by Fall, you know." All attention that had been brought on her was soon lost as our drinks came to the table. She seemed annoyed that she had been beaten out by a cup of tea, it didn't seem like there would be that much to say about a single poster. As I was given my tea, I sipped on the sweet flavor with a smile, admiring the poster again.

The walk back was nothing short of an arduous trek. The sun was blazing, it wasn't quite as hot as I remember from back home, but the walking made it seem like it . A warm breeze blew over the hills, waving green grasses around in the sunlight. The conversation for the entire way was mostly centered around Peach, but moody seemed to mind, Ike and I walked in the back once more, in silence. The sight of the manor over the hill was a welcome one. From the front, it had a grand presence. The sun just starting to go down again, sparkling against the stained-glass logo on the front. Once inside, my hand was snatched by Peach and she began to lead me up the staircase. I looked back at Ike and Link, who were finally wearing real smiles for the first time that day. Even so, Ike took a look of concern as he looked back up at her. She was confused. Almost completely forgetting what had actually been going on the entire time she was out at town. Once in Peach's room, the dress-up game began. Every single outfit that they had bought for her had to be tried on, mixed, and matched. Every time she changed, Peach would nod in approval as if she had created a new runway style. Even the pieces I had picked out gained approval from her. Halfway through the last outfit combination, Samus walked through the door. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting it. It was her Zero-suit form but without the awkward zero-suit. She had let her hair down from the high ponytail I was used to and it was clipped half-up.

"Hey Peachy, Omar's asking if you want to go for a practice match again?" She asked, leaning against the door frame in a nonchalant fashion. Hearing a voice that wasn't octaves above natural level was very refreshing. Peach groaned, not even looking at her visitor. She was much too focused on tying my hair up. She had been complaining about how I had better choose something more than a low-ponytail. Upon me asking why, she had no response.  
"Are you kidding me? Not again. Whatever, what time does he want me there?" Peach asked, causing me to flinch as she tugged at my hair.  
"Pit and Ness are in a match , if you leave right now you can probably catch the end of it. "

Peach tossed the brush to the side quickly and grabbed my hand. Next thing I knew I was being dragged down the hall behind her, my hair impairing my vision and keeping me from understanding where I was going. Halfway down the stairs I cleared my vision, we went straight in to a warp hall and were met with a bright, blinding light. I blinked a few times, mentally reprimanding myself for not cutting my hair earlier in the summer. Those thoughts slipped away as I looked in awe at the stadium I was suddenly standing in. I heard a yell of sudden pain. I looked far down over the glittering stands and in to the arena. Soon after, Ness's face hit the floating platform. I cringed slightly and Peach reseted a hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't worry, they have safety protocols up for matches, it shouldn't be hurting him..." Her voice dropped as she looked around the practice arena. Not a single person watched from the stands, all lights other than the stage lights were turned off. Her grasp tightened,. "Something's wrong..." She whispered. Another cry was heard from the stage as Ness hit the ground once more. He did not rise this time, however. He remained completely motionless.

I stared in horror at him, ready to run forward to help. But Peach's grasp kept me in place. She did this long enough for me to watch my own breath appear before me. The air became cold and still as we stood there. One by one, the stage lights turned off. Peach's hand slipped away. And suddenly, I was alone.

**(If this gains reviews, I may continue writing)**


End file.
